A Dream Come True
by JimmyHall24
Summary: Alexander had dreamed of being a hero since that night. Now there was a strange man in the archway of his home offering him the chance to live that dream. "Who the fuck are you!" "I'm just a humble granter of wishes kid!"
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Dragging out one of my crazier ideas from the vault and decided to type it up just to get it out of my head. I've hit the stage of my writing where I stopped caring about how 'crazy' an idea is and have decided to just… write it… and post it. To see what kind of response it'll get. If you enjoy this. Fav/Follow/Review… if you read and don't like it. That's fine. Feel free to leave your complaints in a review.**

**This fic was inspired by _The Logia Brothers by Kairomaru_**

**On with the show.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**START**

**...**

Alexander Michael Martin was bored. So like any other bored teenager on a Saturday afternoon, he was browsing the internet. Looking for any new clips of a battle between the Justice League and whatever villain had decided to start a fight with the heroes. Unfortunately it seemed no bad guy had been stupid enough to pick a fight with the League today. Well, if they had it wasn't caught on camera. Which was more than likely the case. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow there was some CCTV footage of Green Arrow stopping a gas station robbery or something similar. The Emerald Archer always made sure to help the little guy. Especially here in Star City.

He reached for the mouse, sliding the cursor up to open a new tab on his browser. Leaving the anime site he was on. Once that was done he quickly typed out the website he wanted to go too. Since he was a frequent visitor of the site, he only had to type a little of it before the auto fill kicked in. Tapping enter on his keyboard, it brought him to the forum he loved and cherished. It didn't take him long to sign in to his account.

_Welcome back! _

A smile made its way onto the teen's face as he was greeted by the familiar greeting from the website after signing back in. Alexander moved his mouse to click on the threads section, wanting to see if there were any interesting discussions that had been started today.

He rolled his eyes at the top thread on the Justice League Fan Forum that once again speculated that the Batman had super powers. There had to be at least one every week. He was tempted to click on it to see if there were any new theories or if it was just the same old ones. One of his personal favorites was that the Batman was a vampire, some doubt had been thrown on that when sightings of the caped crusader during the day alongside his fellow Justice League members were brought up, but others fired back with possible enchanted items to protect him from the sunlight.

Not even bothering to click on the thread, he scrolled down through the ones below it. Reading each title as he did so. He did linger on the title about Superman and Wonder Woman possibly being in a relationship but in the end he scrolled right by it too. His eyes lit up at a thread at the bottom of the page.

According to the information from the original poster of the thread there were reports of new superheroes in other parts of the world. He read the various posts on the subject, some wondering if the Justice League would rush to recruit these new heroes while other cynical members of the forum voiced their wonders if the new heroes would be forced to join or be made to stop.

_TrueSonOfHorus: I know I might sound a little crazy and conspiritorial but I honestly wonder if these other heroes will be made to join the Justice League or else they'll be forced into retirement. Wouldn't want others out there to form a group and steal the glory!_

_IamLegion00: I'm sure that the League will offer membership to them but respect their decision no matter what it is! _

_Daughter_of_the_Clown101: I'm sure the Saint Batman is already working on ways to bring them down. _

He scrolled past the next few posts from people asking Daughter of the Clown about how she was after her month long suspension. Alexander didn't see any other interesting posts to take note of except one mentioning two teenage girls where one has ice powers and the other has fire powers teaming up constantly.

That made him look down at his keyboard in thought. Teenagers. Those two weren't the only ones he had seen in the thread, apparently there was a few popping up in Japan and Russia but every member of the Justice League Fan Forum knew of the 'big three' in terms of teenage heroes. The sidekicks. Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash. Insert Name both respected and envied the three of them.

Alexander wanted to be like them. He wanted to protect people. To help people. His parents might not wear spandex or tights but they were heroes in their own way. His dad was in the military and his mom was a politician. However, he wanted to do more then them. He turned his head to look across the room at the awards that hung on the wall from the martial arts tournaments he had taken part in. Even before his desire to be a superhero kicked in, he had wanted to learn how to protect others and himself.

Ever sense that night, he never wanted to be a victim again.

Turning away from the rewards and pictures to look at his computer monitor once again, he placed his right hand on the mouse. He slid the arrow up to sign off the site. Once that was taken care up he turned around in his chair and got out of it. Insert Name stuck his arms up over his head, stretching. His back even popped. Deciding that it was best to look away from the superhero stuff for the time being, he made his way to the door.

"Sandwich time." Alexander said to the air. He had the house to himself for the weekend. Technically. There were probably guards outside of the house making sure the son of a California Senator was protected. He grinned at the poster on the back of his door, Black Canary and Green Arrow posing dramatically. Arrow with his bow drawn and Canary with her fists up.

He opened his bedroom door, stepping out into the hall and making his way to the stairs without closing the door behind him. As he made the grand journey to the kitchen, his mind occupied by thoughts of sandwiches and superheroes, Alexander didn't notice the presence of another that had just materialized in his bedroom.

The young teen took the steps two at a time to get down the quicker. However, when he got to the third step, he jumped the rest of the way and landed on the wooden floor with a thud.

"And he sticks the landing!" He threw his arms up in glee before laughing to himself. His arms dropped back down to his side before he completed the grand journey to the kitchen. It didn't take him long to get the ham and cheese out of the fridge and the loaf of bread on the counter before turning to drop the items on the kitchen island. A blue paper plate with the iconic shield and S of Superman in the middle of it soon joined the other items. The paper plate matched his shirt.

Maybe he was getting a little too old for the Justice League themed paper plates but he liked them and always asked for them when he ran out. Out of curiosity he glanced at the plates to see who was next. Wonder Woman. Now that his little curiosity was satisfied he set about making his sandwich. Make that two sandwiches. With his task done, he folded the bread bag back up and left it on the kitchen island. While placing the ham and cheese back in the fridge, he swiped a 20 oz bottle of Pepsi.

With drink and paper plate in hand, he went to the living room over going back up to his bedroom. He sat his drink and plate on the dark wooden coffee table in front of the large sectional couch before dropping back onto it. Only to realize he hadn't gotten the remote before sitting down and it was over on the arm rest of his father's chair.

"Balls." He muttered. Even though he was alone in the house, he still felt the urge to glance over his shoulder to make sure his mother hadn't heard him use such a word. He could almost hear her voice shouting his full, middle, and last name. You know you done goofed when either of your parents use your full name. Since he wasn't a force sensitive, he got up and grabbed the remote before returning to his seat.

He lifted the remote up and turned on the tv while picking up one of his sandwiches with his free hand. Instantly he was greeted with the news, his sandwich nearly slid from his hand in shock as he watched the Captain Marvel villain known as Black Adam punch Superman into a building! The teen didn't know which unfortunate news cameraman found himself ordered to record this but Alexander did admire their bravery. Most people would've likely ran away by now.

A grin made its way onto Alexander's face when Superman flew from the building and engaged Black Adam. Catching the villain with a flurry of punches, one of them sending Black Adam flying backwards through the air. Superman quickly flew after him. The hero and villain continued their fight, leaving behind the poor cameraman in the dust. He bit his lip, hoping the Man of Steel would be alright.

"_Come on Jimmy we gotta follow them!"_ _A feminine voice from somewhere off camera shouted. _

Alexander knew immediately who the woman and the cameraman now. Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen.

Just after the camera turned around to reveal Lois already running to the news van, a red blur with yellow lightning trailing behind it rushed by the pair in the direction Superman and Black Adam had gone.

"Flash!" The young teen crowed, throwing his arms in the air. He continued watching even though he knew that the chances were the pair of reporters would either not make it in time to catch any more of the action or arrive just after the fight was over. While he enjoyed watching great fights with lots of action, he hoped the city of Metropolis didn't get absolutely wrecked in the process.

He wondered if Flash was on 'rescue any citizens in harms way of the fight' duty.

Alexander looked down at the table, at his untouched food and drink. The teen sat his sandwich back down next to the other one. He thought about what it would be like to actually have super powers. To soar through the air, punch through walls, or run faster than any of the Olympic athletes. There were way more abilities than that. In the real world and in fiction. How many nights had he stayed up, browsing known abilities of heroes and villains in both worlds. It would make being a hero easier he felt.

Not to discount non-super power having heroes at all. The Dark Knight and Emerald Archer were some of his favorite heroes. Black Canary was also an amazing fighter but she had her sonic scream to fall back on if the situation required it. They were definitely in his top ten list and many other people's lists. While he knew that in theory he could one day become a superhero, after rigorously training in various things to prepare himself for diving head first into a vigilante career, it would still be difficult. Not impossible. He shook his head side to side in a physical attempt to keep the thought of that day away. He knew good and well how no hero needed a super power to save people.

Even if he had powers it wouldn't be a walk in the park. This is something Alexander also knew. The teen would bet all he owned that having abilities like Superman required discipline. What if you accidentally killed someone because you were careless? Alexander once made a thread on the fan forum about his thoughts on how much some of the heavy hitters of the League had to hold back when going up against common thugs.

So yes. He knew that to be a hero, you didn't need to be able to leap tall buildings in a single bound or lift a car up over your head or fly as high as an airplane.

Even after the incident, when he asked his parents to sign him up to a local dojo, he still gained just a bit more added motivation to train. It was a hell of a thing to realize that even the over the top kung fu movies made by Hollywood were actually somewhat feasible. If you could get near that level...

He'd watched the video dozens upon dozens of times. Saved it to multiple flash drives as someone had done their best to scrub it from the internet, the copies he had weren't even the original. The Joker and Harley Quinn had kidnapped Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner James Gordon, and held her at a warehouse. The couple that made Bonnie and Clyde look like saints in comparison, hadn't exactly be subtle about the whole thing.

They'd set up dozens of cameras in the warehouse and live streamed the whole thing.

He admired how brave Barbara Gordon had been throughout the whole thing. Barely reacting to any of the Joker's actions. Barely flinching when Harley had pinched the red head's cheeks and laughed in her face.

Then the lights had gone out.

It hadn't remained dark long.

Alexander didn't exactly know why the lights had come back on, maybe some backup lights or something, but when they had come back on they revealed a dark figure standing in the center of the room. Surrounded by twenty clown themed Joker goons.

The Dark Knight, Batman had arrived.

Alexander and his parents had watched the whole thing. He remembered his mother squeezing his shoulder several times when the clown couple had taunted Barbara.

He had practically vibrated in excitement when Batman had finally arrived to save the day. Even though he had been excited, he'd still be worried and afraid. There were twenty big men between the Batman and Barbara. Not to forget Joker and Harley.

It hadn't mattered.

Batman had beaten them all.

Watching the caped crusader use nothing but his hands, feet, and some gadgets to defeat such a group had made Alexander want to train even harder.

"_Superman seems to be in a stalemate with Black Adam!" _

Lois Lane's voice brought him out of his memories. He leaned forward, eyes glued to the tv. The cameraman, who was likely still Jimmy Olsen, was doing his best to show anyone watching what was happening by filming through the wind shield of the news van.

Concern shined on Alexander's face as he watched Black Adam and Superman grapple in the above the streets of Metropolis. Suddenly Superman broke the grapple by pushing Black Adam forward to create a little bit of distance between them. The Man of Steel shot forward, slamming into Black Adam. The Kryptonian slammed both his fists right on top of Black Adam's head, sending him down towards the ground.

Black Adam caught himself before he smashed into the ground, his gaze focusing on the news van down the street from him. To Alexander and everyone else watching it seemed as if he was staring directly into the camera.

Luckily for the news crew, before he could attack the news van or try to use them as hostages against Superman a familiar red blur appeared once again, running right up to Black Adam. The villain went flying backwards, ending up on his back in the middle of the road. Even though all Alexander could see was the back of a man standing protectively in front of the van, he knew it was the Scarlet Speeder. The Flash.

"_The Flash has arrived on the scene. Superman and Flash were having a race today for charity, a race that seems Black Adam rudely interrupted." _

Superman had descended from the sky, landing next to his fellow hero.

If words were exchanged between the three then the camera's microphone didn't pick up on them as Lois and Jimmy were several yards away, and in their news van. A few seconds later Black Adam turned away from the heroes, rocketing off into the sky away from them. The pair of heroes immediately gave chase once again. This time though it was pretty clear that they were going to clear the city limits, Lois didn't even attempt to chase after them this time.

"_Superman and Flash are not letting Black Adam off the hook easily. Unfortunately, I doubt we will be able to capture anymore of this confrontation. This is Lois Lane, signing off."_

There was a cut to commercial and Alexander sighed in disappointment. He wanted to watch Black Adam get kicked around some more, but at least it seemed like the people of Metropolis were spared his wrath for now. Though, he wondered why a Captain Marvel villain would go to Superman's stomping grounds to pick a fight.

Unless someone else put him up to it. Maybe even hired him to do so. To keep Superman occupied.

He hoped if that was true, then the heroes would put a stop to it when they realize what was going on.

Alexander let out a deep sigh, picking up one of his mostly forgotten sandwiches and biting down into it.

'Mmm.. ham and cheese.' The teen thought with a mental laugh as he chewed before swallowing. He leaned back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. His mind drifting to various fantasy scenarios where he was a hero with his own colorful costume, standing between innocent people and some hulking villain.

Another sigh escaped the teenager as he daydreamed.

"I wish I had super powers..." He muttered to himself.

Then the wood floor just inside the archway that led into the living room from the hallway creaked and Alexander nearly jumped right out of his skin. He got off the couch in a flash and looked over at the archway a moment later. Standing in the archway was a pale skinned man wearing a black ankle length trench coat, what Alexander assumed was a band t-shirt (it had one woman and five guys on it), a pair of blue jeans, and black boots. His hair went down to his shoulders and it was also black. Not to mention curly. He wasn't clean shaven, instead he had a full beard and mustache. His eyes were dark blue. A somewhat kind expression was on the stranger's face.

(Stranger danger?!)

The man was also quite tall. If he were standing right in front of Alexander, the teen knew the man would tower over him easily. Last time he was at the doctor, his own height had been 5'3".

"So you want super powers?" The man asked, Alexander noted an accent. Southern, maybe? "Well you're in luck kid. I can help you with that." It was then Alexander noticed that this stranger had a notebook in his right hand. Not just any notebook, it was Alexander's notebook. Where he kept his doodles of costume ideas and hero names!

"Who the fuck are you?!" Alexander couldn't help but blurt out. A tiny part of him was once again glad that his mom hadn't heard him. Maybe she'd forgive his swear given the situation.

"I am just a humble granter of wishes." The stranger said innocently. "Think of me as your fairy godfather. Don't worry though kid, what I grant you won't turn back to a pumpkin at midnight."

Alexander felt as if he's feet were glued to the floor. He knew that he should be running towards an exit, to alert the security guards outside but he couldn't move. A thought crept into his mind, if this man was able to get inside the house then maybe he'd done away with the guards already. That was a chilling possibility.

Or maybe they were still alive and well, but they weren't a threat at all in the stranger's mind.

Still, he had to try right?

So Alexander decided to try his hand at a bluff. "Leave before I call security!"

"Oh?" The man's lips stretched into a playful grin, an amused glint also appeared in his eyes. "And how will you call for them if I stop time?!"

"S-stop time?!" Alexander couldn't prevent himself from shouting.

"That's right boy!" The Mysterious Stranger's arms quickly shot out to the sides like he was asking for a hug. A slight maniacal look in his eyes replaced the amused glint. "_**ZA WARUDO!**_" He shouted.

Alexander blinked once, glancing at the tv to see that it was still working fine. He heard a bird chirp outside. He took a few steps back, getting out between the couch and coffee table.

"Um..." Is what left the teen's mouth. It seemed time had not been stopped after all. Had the man countered his bluff with another bluff?

The Mysterious Stranger let out a deep hearty laugh at the teen's facial expression before asking, "Did you not get the reference?"

"… Reference?" Alexander asked in confusion, wondering if he was truly alone with a mad man.

He watched the man's look of humor turn to a mirroring one of confusion. Then the man brought his left hand up and slapped his forehead in a dull thud.

"That's right. It's 2010." The man muttered before raising his voice to address him, "Well from the time spent in your room while you were down here making sandwiches and fanboying over the Justice League." Alexander's face reddened in half embarrassment half annoyance. "I took a peak around. Quite the collection of stuff kid. You and I share a lot in common. At least in terms of us liking the same forms of entertainment. Some advice, keep an eye out for an anime called JoJo's Bizarre Adventure in the coming years. You'll get the reference then."

"Are you.. a time traveler?" Alexander asked. Buying time so he could come up with a plan to get out of this situation.

"I am many things, boy." The Mysterious Stranger said with utmost seriousness before lifting up the notebook, opening it up to look at the drawings once more. While it appeared random after such a statement, it was a calculated move to get Alexander's attention.

"Hey that's private!" Alexander only realized what he was doing when he was halfway over to the man, hand outstretched to snatch the notebook away before freezing. Was his notebook, full of his costume designs and superhero names really worth possibly being kidnapped or killed by this guy?

Yep.

"I worked really hard on those." He told the man. "Please don't destroy them." Hours upon hours of work. The further one got within the pages, the better the drawings became. At least in his own opinion.

"Relax. I'm not going to destroy it. I'm just admiring." He was finished a fe seconds later. He closed the notebook before extending it to Alexander. "Here."

He was quick to reach out and take back his notebook before retreating a few steps backwards, eyeing the man suspiciously. His body was tensed, waiting for some sort of aggressive attack. Yet it never came. A minute ticked by. Then another. The Mysterious Stranger was just staring at him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Alexander wished his voice sounded firmer than it had. He had tried to channel his parents stern voice. It hadn't worked.

"I believe I have already answered that first question." The Stranger replied slyly, moving further into the living room. Clearing the archway, leaving a clear escape route for Alexander. "As for what I want with you? I want to help you." He looked away from the teenager, his gaze falling on the television. Watching the panel of news personalities talk about something pointless. He spoke again, "I want to give you what you crave, kid. Super powers. To help you down the road of becoming a hero."

"And then you come to collect my soul in 10 years?" Alexander asked skeptically. He had glanced at the archway. Almost deciding to try to make his escape but something kept him from doing so. His own curiosity.

"Ah. A Supernatural reference." The Mysterious Stranger said with a chuckle following his words. "No. I merely want to help a kindred spirit."

"A kindred spirit?" Alexander questioned. Raising an eyebrow at the man's back.

"I'm not from this universe. This dimension." He told the teenager, he imagined the boy had a look of surprise on his face. "I was born in a dimension.. reality.. universe.. whatever you want to call it.. without super heroes. The Justice League existed, only in works of fiction. Comic books, cartoons, tv shows, some good and some bad live action films."

"Eh?!" Alexander didn't know whether he could believe that or not. Yet he also didn't want to just outright deny the claim either.

"Hah!" The Stranger turned away from the tv to look at the teenager. "Prepare yourself kid. What I'm about to tell you might sound like it's too wild to be true, but it is. Every single part of it." He folded his arms over his chest before speaking again, "The Justice League were a group of superheroes in the DC comics. Of course it branched out later on into comic books, tv shows, cartoons, and movies. I'll admit that I rarely read any of the comics, most of the time I would just read about them on a fan Wikipedia dedicated to DC Comics. I did enjoy watching the cartoons though. Especially the Justice League one in the early 2000s but that's beside the point. I'm getting off track.."

The Stranger slowly made his way to the sectional couch. "May I take a seat?"

Alexander, who hadn't moved any closer to the archway. He had slowly begun to relax when this stranger hadn't made any move to attack him. That didn't mean he was in a hurry to get closer to the man though. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him that that he had at least another 30 minutes to go before one of the security guards would come to the door to check on him. Didn't mean he would get out of this possible dangerous situation in one piece though, since for all he knew this guy was bullet proof or had combat skills like Batman!

"Go right ahead." Alexander said quickly. He felt like a skittish cat that didn't trust the human approaching it. Even if he could keep this guy talking for another 30 minutes that didn't mean the security guards would be able to take the guy down. Plus he wasn't looking forward to standing for 30 minutes. Ugh.

"Thanks kid." The Stranger sat down on the part of the sectional where he could still see Alexander without having to look over his shoulder. "Now when I call us kindred spirits I meant it in the sense that we both wanted to be more. Do more. You want to be a hero and so did I. Except there were no spandex wearing superheroes in my world. Just works of fiction." His accent from before grew just a bit as he became more passionate with his words. "Then one day when I was leaving work, I see this kid wandering away from his parents. Fucking idiots weren't paying attention." He looked away from Alexander, who had steadily begun to look worried as more words left the Stranger's mouth. "Here comes this black van just hauling ass across the parking lot. The pair inside were arguing, they weren't paying attention either."

Alexander felt his stomach doing cartwheels. The man's voice had gotten darker and his accent had thickened as he recalled the incident. There were those in the world that could mimic the emotions pouring from him. It could be fake. Alexander didn't think so.

"Did… did they?" Alexander couldn't prevent the mental image of a bloodied and broken child laying on the asphalt a few feet away from the bloody front end of a black van.

"No." The Stranger said much to the teen's relief. "No kid I… I ran faster than I ever had up to that point. I didn't think to shout at the boy's parents or anything. One second I was standing there watching this horror unfold before my eyes… and in the next second… my body was moving as if on its own. Didn't think. Just reacted. By the time I reached him the driver of the van had hit the breaks but it was too late. He'd have still hit the little boy. Though I believe that it is what gave me enough time to shove the boy out of the way.. because the moment I did..." The Stranger trailed off. Remembering the force of the van slamming into him. The pain exploding throughout his body, he could faintly remember hitting the ground before the numbness came. Then…

"You… got hit by the van?" Alexander asked.

"I did." The Stranger confirmed, still not looking at the young teenager. "I got hit by the van… and I died. Right there on the cold hard asphalt."

"I...I..." He didn't know what to say to the man's statement. He almost said he was sorry. Alexander had faced death once. He had been rescued but this man before him had rescued someone else. Paying the ultimate price. That made the teen think about if he could do that. If he could make that sacrifice. Give his own life to save someone else. Could he?

"So you died… but you are right here… strange man. In my home. On the couch.. uh..." Alexander trailed off. The teen was trying to gather his thoughts. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. Throughout the time the Mysterious Stranger had talked, he had felt the initial mistrust slowly bleed away. He was still weary of the man… but he didn't think the guy meant him any harm.

"To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." The man quoted to the teenager. "Though my mind wasn't that well organized at the time. I died. I remember standing above my body, looking down at myself. Looking around… once I saw that the boy was fine. I felt myself… slip away." He shrugged while speaking again, "Then… I was somewhere else. I wasn't in my small town anymore. I wasn't on Earth anymore." A nostalgic look took over his face as he reminisced.

Before Alexander could ask where he had ended up, the Mysterious Stranger continued talking, "It felt like… you know that sensation when you're laying in bed and right before you fall asleep it feels like you are falling? It was that brief sensation, then the next thing I know I'm sitting in an all too familiar Cantina."

Alexander's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes!" The Stranger laughed lightly. "There I was sitting right beside Han Solo and Chewbacca. I had somehow ended up in Star Wars. Although I was younger. Shorter. Looked like a whole different person."

"That's… that's crazy! It's insane!" Alexander shouted.

"You know what else is crazy and insane? Being able to fly on your own. Being able to read someone's mind. Being from a magical island of warrior women. Being part of a huge galactic police force with a special ring." The Stranger fired back at the teen, without any real heat behind his words.

Despite there being no malice behind his words, they still managed to make Alexander wilt. The teenager didn't know what to say anymore. Nor did he know what to think about this whole situation. Perhaps he was having some sort of lucid dream. Or maybe Wotan had cast some spell over Star City. Or… or… his mind was racing. Trying to come to some sort of logical conclusion. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be.

"This can't be real." Alexander breathed out. Eyes wide with uncertainty. "I'm dreaming. There is no way that this is real!" He pinched his harm and winced at the brief stab of pain. He didn't wake up. He was awake. This was not a dream, at least not a normal one. Wotan could still have cast some super dream spell.

"This is real, Alexander." That was the first time the Stranger had used his name. The teen took a step back as he got up from the sectional, turning to face the teen fully. The sectional was still in between them though. "I've been through dozens upon dozens of universes. I've dueled Darth Vader. I've walked the halls of Hogwarts. I've had the Master Chief's back with Cortana throughout the Halo trilogy. I've fought alongside Naruto Uzumaki. I was on Deep Space 9 when the Dominion War kicked off. I have been in worlds similar to this one Alexander, I have been a member of another universe's Justice League. I have done all of these things and more." The Mysterious Stranger lifted his arms up and stretched them out at his sides once again, like when he tried to 'stop time' earlier. "I have met one other like me though she told me there are others. She told me that after a while of 'fandom hopping' as she called it we can become a 'higher being'." Both times when he said fandom hopping and higher being he did air quotes. "Similar to the Q Continuum from Star Trek but different. Side note, I've been through Star Trek a few times. Each time the rebel Q, the one that made contact with Picard, showed up… he knew me. Knew that I was different. He remembers me each time I come through."

'That sounds like heaven to me.' Alexander thought as the Stranger spoke. Meeting all the characters throughout the various works of fictions you enjoy must have been amazing. His protests had died away, he could feel the sincerity in the man's words. The truth. The man spoke the truth.

"So why take the time out of all that… to swing by here and..." Alexander trailed off.

"Offer you a slightly easier route to make your dream come true?" The Mysterious Stranger asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." Alexander shifted from foot to foot. "Also you know my name and I don't know yours. Or even what to call you. I've just been thinking of you as 'The Mysterious Stranger' or 'The Stranger.'"

"Ah where did I leave my manners?" The Stranger dropped his arms back down to his sides. "Might've left them back in the Capital Wasteland. As for what you may call me? Hmm..."

Alexander had a feeling that this man being wasn't about to tell him his real name. Just a feeling. The teen almost rolled his eyes at the exaggerated beard stroking the Mysterious Stranger was doing right now.

"I've had many names. You may call me Vulkan." The newly named man said with a grin. "As to why I came to this universe… well. I felt a tugging. Like an invisible rope leading me here. Dragging me towards you for whatever reason."

"Vulkan? Alright." Alexander shrugged. Wondering if this name was another one of the man's references. Like with that word he used to try and freeze time. He didn't know what to say to the man's information after he gave himself a name. An invisible rope tugging Vulkan towards him?

"Now that you aren't trying to flee the house and get away from the tall strange man whose been creeping around your house without your knowledge..." Vulkan said with his grin still in place, "How about you sit down over there in your father's chair and watch an anime with me."

"Watch an anime with you?" Alexander said in confusion, head tilting to the side. "I thought you were uh… going to give me super powers? You are a… 'humble granter of wishes' after all. Oh and my 'fairy godfather'." The teen's lips formed a tiny smirk.

Vulkan jabbed his right index finger at the kid, "Little shit." He said before laughing lightly, "Well, I was thinking over all the characters I've met and read about as I looked around your room. Now, I've been in this universe for a week. Looking it over, watching it. I noticed something." He returned to his seat on the sectional couch. "Kohei Horikoshi doesn't exist here. Which is both sad and perfect as it helped lead me directly to the power I want to grant you." He snapped his fingers.

The tv screen turned black.

"Kohei Horikoshi?" Alexander questioned while slowly making his way to his father's chair.

"The creator of a popular manga/anime series called My Hero Academia." Vulkan's eyes were on the tv as he spoke. "Don't worry about the security guards or the cameras. I'll take care of them." Alexander had just been about to bring up the security guards and cameras. "If you don't like the ability I'm offering… well… there's still the whole of Marvel that we can explore."

"You sound like you don't want to give me powers that resemble a character that exists in the fiction of… this world." Alexander stated. "Is there a reason for that?" He almost asked what Marvel was but decided not too.

"… Yes." Vulkan admitted. "I didn't want certain people in the League digging into things. If you show up as a Saiyan, a fictional race, then some of the heroes might wonder how that is possible."

Alexander gently sat down in the recliner, he hadn't thought of it like that. Then again the prospect of getting super powers had done a number on his ability to think logically at the moment.

"You kind of remind me of the main character of this anime. Izuku Midoriya. He wants to be a hero too." Vulkan leaned back into the couch and snapped his fingers again, the opening of My Hero Academia started up.

Alexander took the information that he reminded this 'Higher Being' of this character and leaned back in the chair to watch.

'How many people could say they've see an anime that doesn't exist in this world?' Alexander thought to himself with a grin.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**END.**

**Hope to see some of you back for chapter two where the action will begin. A little bit of flash backing too. **

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: After fiddling with this for a few days I decided I could go no further with it and I've decided to just post it and then focus on chapter three along with several other fic ideas and maybe squeeze in new chapters for my DBZ and Supergirl fic. I am honored that I got four reviews, ten favorites, and fourteen followers. Thank you so much. **

**Now I'll stop with this note and you can get on with reading chapter two!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**START**

**...**

Alexander stood in front of the full length mirror in his bathroom. He was shirtless at the moment having just noticed that he seemed to have gain a little extra muscle since the night before. He hadn't been scrawny. Not at all. The last three years of his life had been dedicated to martial arts. Pushing himself as hard as he could, to be as fast and as strong as he could be. Even now though, with these abilities he wasn't going to slack off. He was going to continue his training.

He looked at his reflection closely, taking note of the added muscles. Though they were nice they didn't make him look like a mini Arnold Schwarzenegger back when he was Mr. Universe and Mr. Olympia. That would have been difficult to explain to his parents. These added muscles could be explained by his work ethic and training. Alexander could almost hear his mother telling him that he worked too hard for a boy his age. His father would likely ruffle his hair and tell him to keep up the good work. He shook his head and resumed his self admiring. His hair was still as shaggy as ever, barely touching his ears. The layers gave his bangs the 'adorable curls' his mother fawned over when he was little. He grinned fondly while running his right hand through his hair.

The greatest thing in his mind about having the kind of hair he did was that he didn't have to work very hard on keeping it the way he liked. Just getting a trim every so often when he felt it was getting too long.

His blue eyes seemed to shine though. They seemed brighter to him. He made a mental note to look at some of the recent pictures of him to see if they were indeed brighter or if he was just imagining it. Alexander looked at his hands, thinking over the show he had watched yesterday with the mysterious man known to him as Vulkan. The first season of the anime had been more than enough for him to eagerly jump at the offered ability. Which it hadn't taken him long to figure out which ability from the show Vulkan was offering.

One for All.

Early on he had been a little worried about it. Especially when watching Izuku Midoriya use the power and ending up breaking his bones constantly. Seeing the world's number one hero All Might use the ability had changed that though. Vulkan had told him while watching the show that the All Might they saw was nowhere near the height of his power. This was an All Might all but crippled by a villain called All for One.

The All Might vs Nomu fight had been amazing. Watching it while knowing the truth alongside Midoriya that All Might was at his limit when the others didn't had made the fight nerve wracking. Then came the part where the hero's injury was exploited by the villains when All Might had attempted to german suplex Nomu only for one of the other villains, Kurogiri, had used his abilities to basically open up a portal that prevented All Might from driving the mutli-quirk into the ground. Instead it had sent the upper half of Nomu directly under All Might's back. All Might hadn't had time to end the suplex, to at least attempt to get away. Nomu had used the new position it was in to grab at All Might's sides, specifically his weak point.

Alexander had visibly winced as he imagined the pain the number one hero was in at that point. Blood had soon become visible on the area around Nomu's hand, through All Might's shirt. Kurogiri began to slowly pull Nomu and by extension All Might back through the warp gate. His lips had formed into a large grin when Izuku had fearlessly charged forward to save his mentor. Only for Kurogiri to try and cut Izuku off from reaching All Might. Then Katsuki Bakugo had appeared shortly there after to blast the purple fog villain. After a brief bit of action of the students doing their best to fight off the villains, with Shoto freezing Nomu. Freeing All Might from the creation's grasp.

Katsuki had ended up pinning Kurogiri, threatening to blow him up if he dared move. The creepy villain with weird hand's around his head, Tomura, complimented the students before ordering Nomu to save Kurogiri. Alexander knew that the monster wasn't beaten when frozen so he wasn't surprised like the heroes when it broke free. Nomu had moved so fast that in real time the students wouldn't have been able to perceive it, unlike All Might who had watched the monster move right towards Katsuki.

Nomu then lunged for the unaware Katsuki only for a brief glimpse of what appeared to be All Might to get in the way. A large amount of wind was kicked up do to the creation's attack, it managed to blow Izuku and his friends back several feet. Once it passed Izuku had been quick to call out for his childhood friend only to realize that Katsuki was sitting on the ground next to him in stunned disbelief.

Izuku thinking he had dodged Nomu's attack complimented him for being so fast. Only for Bakugo to rudely rebuke him. Then he thought about how he hadn't seen anything.

Not long after that Tomura, Kurogiri, and Nomu were standing together facing off against All Might. Then Tomura ordered the two to kill him while he dealt with the children. That was the exact wrong thing to say as it did nothing more than get All Might angry.

He recalled the fictional hero's words perfectly.

"_I'm afraid that I have barely a minute left in this form. My powers declining faster than I thought it would. Even so, I have to stop these villains. Because I am… THE WORLD'S SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!"_

Then to charge forward to meet Nomu in one of the most epic fights Alexander had ever watched. If asked about whether or not he got misty eyed while watching the remainder of the battle between All Might and Nomu, he wouldn't lie. He had been teary eyed. The way the ground shook and the powerful blast of wind that generated when All Might's fist connected with Nomu's. The furious exchange of rapid punches that followed soon after. The visible blood on his side where his weak point was. The blasts of air that the flying punches were generating had visibly been pushing Izuku and the others backwards. Kurogiri even stated that he couldn't get anywhere near them. Then there were Izuku's words about how despite that All Might was clearly injured, he was still giving it his all and more.

Then there were All Might's words closer towards the end of the fight. When he clearly had Nomu on the ropes.

"_A real hero… will always find a way for justice to be served."_

Then the grand finale…

"_Now for a lesson. You may have heard these words before but I will teach you what they really mean. Go beyond… plus… ULTRAAAAAAA!"_

The result had sealed the deal in Alexander's mind. All Might was awesome.

Once the 13th episode was over with, signaling the end of season one, he had looked at Vulkan and told him…

"_I don't think we'll need to look elsewhere for a super power."_

_Vulkan had grinned knowingly before pushing himself off the sectional, getting to his feet. "I figured as much."_

_Alexander mirrored Vulkan's actions as he got to his feet too. "Though I'm still a bit worried. I'm not looking forward to shattering my bones each time I throw a powered up punch. Or kick." He had pictured a tiny chibi version of himself on the ground in pain while chibi robbers continued to shove money into bags before leaving a tiny bank._

"_Have a little faith kid." Vulkan said while sticking his hands into his coat's pockets. "You won't be breaking anything by using One for All. I assure you."_

_He let out a relieved sigh at the reassurance before speaking, "Well that's good. I admire Izuku's willingness to use One for All even knowing that it is going to hurt but..."_

"_Not wanting to break your bones while using your power isn't something to be ashamed of kid." Vulkan frowned at Alexander. "Trust me when I say that if Deku could have inherited One for All perfectly and been able to use it without shattering his body in the process right off the bat, he would have done it. He gets better during season two."_

_The implication that Vulkan had been through the world of My Hero Academia didn't surprise Alexander. _

"_Now I'm afraid that season one is all I'm going to watch with you but I'll leave the DVDs of seasons two and three for you to watch on your own. Season one will be there too of course and a stand alone movie. The movie takes place after season two and before season three. I can already tell you want to watch that All Might and Nomu fight again. I did too after I first saw it. I'm also going to be leaving you a list of the named attacks Izuku and All Might use. Descriptions of them too. Might be a little weird to be shouting them out when using them but I leave that for you to decide." Vulkan chuckled. "I'm going to be adding a little something extra to One for All. A little telepathic resistance. Wouldn't want the League to discover me. Then they'd have all sorts of needless questions brought about by a healthy amount of paranoia. At least in the case of Batman."_

_Alexander didn't say anything but he understood Vulkan's reasoning. Plus, bonus abilities weren't something he was going to turn away. _

"_Soooo… how are you going to give me One for All? Snapping your fingers?" Alexander asked curiously. _

_Vulkan grinned widely as he brought his right hand out of his pocket and held up a piece of hair. A green piece of hair. "Eat this!"_

Alexander shook his head. That man had enjoyed doing that to him. He didn't doubt that Vulkan could've simply snapped his fingers and given him One for All. He had simply laughed before reaching out to take the hair and eat it. Admittedly he hadn't felt any different at first. Then…

"_Now lift up one of your hands. Clench it into a fist and focus the power inside of you to it." Vulkan ordered. Having noticed the disappointed look on the teen's face._

_H__e did as the man asked, lifting up his right hand. Clenching it into a fist before trying to focus __on that one particular spot on his body. His eyes widened when the red veins __appeared on his forearm before quickly moving up the rest of the way to his fist, wrapping around his fingers. Tears had s__prung up__ in his eyes just as the amethyst colored electricity __sparked over his arm before he let go of One for All, letting the red veins and amethyst electricity fade away. __He briefly wondered why the color was different than Midoriya's._

_Vulkan reached out and put his hand on the teen's shoulder, "__I know exactly how you __are__ feel__ing__ right now kid." _

The joy that had sang through his entire being the moment he felt One for All course through him when he channeled it's power into his fist was something he struggled to put into words. Tears had ran down his face after he relaxed his hand, feeling One for All die down from his arm but it was after that he realized something. That he could feel One for All inside of him. Even now he could feel the power inside his very being.

"_Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Alexander's voice got steadily higher with each thank you but Vulkan didn't look upset about the teenager practically shouting in joy right in front of him. _

"_You're welcome Alexander." Vulkan said sincerely before removing his hand from the kid's shoulder. "Now I'm going to give you some advice. Whether you decide to follow it or not is up to you. Don't interrupt either, please." He took a step back, sliding his hands back into his coat pockets. "Do not rush out tonight to look for crimes to stop. It's tempting I know. Listen kid, you aren't ready." Vulkan stared directly into Alexander's eyes as he spoke. The teenager had wanted to protest but the look in the man's eyes stopped him. "You go out tonight. Guns a blazing, ready to use One for All to stop some bad guys… and you'll end up accidentally killing someone after punching them too hard. I'm not telling you this to frighten you. Just to warn you." From the tone of his voice, Vulkan was talking from experience._

_Alexander remained silent but he looked a little scared at Vulkan's words._

"_Take some time to get used to having One for All. Find a way to practice fighting with it. I recommend watching season two, three, and the movie first though. Along with reading the information I'm going to leave about the Quirk. It'll help prepare that brain of yours and maybe even give you a few ideas to use later down the line. Now!" Vulkan's gaze broke away from Alexander. Deciding to not mention or even hint that the information he was going to leave the kid wasn't everything he knew about One for All. "Let's take a look at that notebook of yours. I'm not going to leave you without a costume!"_

It hadn't even occurred to him until Vulkan brought it up. He had seen what Izuku and All Might could do with One for All but the reality hadn't set in until Vulkan said it. Alexander wasn't sure what would happen if he pulled his punches while using his new ability, but he could easily guess what would happen if he were to hit a regular person without holding back. It did scare him a bit. He didn't want to go around accidentally crippling or killing people.

The teenager turned away from the full length mirror, deciding that it was best to not worry about what ifs. He'd cross that bridge when he came upon it. Alexander left the bathroom after grabbing his shirt off the back of the toilet. Once he was in his bedroom he slipped the shirt on over his head before continuing over to his bed. The temptation to pull his super suit (oh my goodness he has his own super suit!) out from under the bed and put it on for fun was strong.

God he was a tiny bit hopeless wasn't he?

He laughed to himself as he remembered how long it took for him to decide which of his drawings he wanted to make a reality.

"_Kid." Vulkan said, he was laying down on the sectional. Staring at the ceiling. His coat draped over the back of the couch._

"_Yes?" Alexander was flipping back and forth between his notebook. Looking over the costumes he had drawn and the superhero names he had come up for each one._

"_I never thought I would meet someone as indecisive as myself and I'm someone who took five hours to name his character in a video game." Vulkan sat up like the Undertaker. "There were thirteen episodes of the first season of My Hero Academia. Now since we watched it without commercials that is twenty four minutes an episode. All in one sitting, obviously. Not to mention the time we had to pause for snacks, bathroom breaks, you assuring the security guards you were fine, and last but certainly not least you talking to your mother for a bit. Assuring her that… what did she call you again?"_

"_Don-..." Alexander tried to stop Vulkan but it was useless._

"_Oh yes now I remember. Assuring her that her adorable little sunshine was okay and couldn't wait for her to come back home so they could spend time together. Now it was two in the afternoon when I made myself known to you… it's after eleven. I would like to check out the Star City night club scene. You've been flipping around in that notebook for hours." Vulkan got off the couch to stretch. "Need some help deciding?"_

_Alexander's face was a tad red in embarrassment, "Yes." He admitted quietly._

_Vulkan smiled in response. "Turn to page twenty four." _

_The teenager did as Vulkan suggested, having to go back to the start and then counting to twenty four as he flipped pages. __Once he reached the page Alexander silently stared at the drawing, a small smile on his face as he remembered why he had originally drew this particular super suit.__ The name at the top of the page was a bit cliché though. _

"_I think you should go with this one." Vulkan said. "At least to start off. Use it for a year or two and if you don't like it, you can change."_

"_Really?" Alexander asked. It sounded strange to him. He couldn't really picture any of the Justice League to come out tomorrow with not only an entirely new costume but a new superhero alias as well. Then again chances were he wouldn't become as much of a household name or as popular as members of the League in the first few ye__ars of being cape crusader. _

"_Really." Vulkan said with a chuckle. "It reminds me of a hero I idolized in my original world and then I had the honor of fighting alongside him when I ended up in one of the universes with him in it." _

"_That must've been pretty cool. What was his name?" Alexander curiosity got the better of him. _

"_...Captain America." Vulkan answered. "Now do you want the cape too or no?"_

So in the end, Alexander chose the costume he'd drawn in honor of his father and grandfather. Much to Vulkan's relief, probably. He had also decided to stick with the cape, though the cape wasn't made to be one with the costume, it was removable. The Higher Being only stayed around a little while longer. Before leaving though, he had given him just one more bit of advice.

"_Glad you like it kid." Vulkan couldn't help but smile at the teen's enthusiasm at holding the costume. "I'm afraid however that it's time I head out." He grabbed his coat, putting it back on._

_Alexander looked up from the super suit, a one size fit all. At least that's what Vulkan told him. "After you hit those night clubs are you leaving this… reality? Universe?"_

"_Haven't thought that far ahead yet." Vulkan shrugged before moving towards the archway that led out of the living room. He stopped before reaching it and slowly turned back to look at Alexander. "I almost forgot. Remember these words kid. A wise man said them. 'With great power comes great responsibility.' With that said… goodbye kid. Who knows… maybe I'll see you around." With that Vulkan walked through the archway, turning and heading down the hall. _

_Alexander rushed to the archway, wanting to say goodbye but by the time he got out of the living room. The man was gone._

He didn't know if he would ever see Vulkan again. Alexander picked up the DVD case for My Hero Academia season two. On the cover of it was All Might who stood in front of a blue background, arms folded over his chest and the trademark grin on his face. He opened up the DVD case, showing off the multiple discs which each had a number and a character from the show on them.

"I have two choices." He said out loud to himself. "I can either spend the day getting up and putting new DVDs into my Xbox 360 or PS3… or I could just get my portable DVD player. The trade off being screen size." Alexander popped his neck before picking up his large water bottle off the nightstand and taking a sip. He put the bottle down before walking over to his entertainment center where his Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 were sitting. Alexander reached out to tap the power button on the xbox and then opened the disc tray. The teen sat the season two case of My Hero Academia down so he could retrieve Halo 3 from the xbox and get it's case from the shelf. As he put the game back in it's case he thought about how Vulkan said he had actually fought alongside the Master Chief throughout the trilogy.

'Wonder if Chief was more talkative.' Alexander grinned at the thought as he slid the game case back in next to Halo Combat Evolved and Halo 2. 'Eh.. probably not.'

He gently popped out the first disc in the season two set and placed it on the disc tray. Then he tapped the button to make the tray retract. With that done Alexander returned to his bed, climbing onto it and taking his seat in the middle of the bed. He let out a sigh of frustration as he forgot to grab his water bottle from the nightstand before sitting down.

Alexander stuck his hand out towards the bottle, staring at it for a few seconds.

"No telekinesis." He groaned exaggeratedly before scooting across the bed. Once he was close enough he leaned over and grabbed the bottle. "Ahh… victory." He held the bottle up over his head in triumph.

With the mission of getting his water bottle complete, he took up his xbox wireless controller and waited for the menu to come up so he could start the show. In the meantime his mind turned towards what he did after Vulkan left. He hadn't gone to bed until a little after one in the morning as he'd been to wound up to even contemplate sleeping. Alexander had gone up to his room, finding the promised items on his bed. After looking them over for a bit, he had just sat on his bed willing One for All into his hands for the next half hour.

Each time the red veins had appeared with the amethyst lightning had made him want to shout with joy.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the main menu made it's self known by blasting music from the show. Alexander scrambled for the remote to turn the volume down. He really needed to stop playing video games at higher volumes but it was easier to hear footsteps that way. Alexander looked at the title screen for a little bit before selecting to turn on sub-titles, even though it was the english dub he just liked watching things with the sub-titles on. With that done he relaxed and pressed play, ready to enjoy season two of My Hero Academia.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**...**

**End.**

**I'm sorry. I really tried to get the action into this chapter but when I got to this part… I just couldn't go further. I tried for a few days and now I've just threw my hands up and said 'screw it'. I hope you liked chapter two. I promise you that chapter three will have some action and Alexander will get to use One For All on someone… or something. That part hasn't been hammered out yet.**

**I've got some other Young Justice and DC ideas in the works. Keep an eye out for them if you like this.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
